reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reign of Dragons Wiki
About Reign of Dragons Reign of Dragons is an iOS/Android game set in a world where the Dragon King, about to be killed by Forces of Shadow, has torn a hole in the very fabric of Space and Time. This hole has caused the world to continuously repeat in a Thirteen Day cycle. Players gather cards through questing and other means, and strengthen them in order to fight other players and try to become the next Dragon King. Card Database | Common | Uncommon | Rare | Super Rare | Mega Rare | Art Gallery Quests and events Quests are the primary means of obtaining cards in Reign of Dragons. There are the standard storyline quests which are always available and which drop Dragon Treasures. There are also Limited Quests, each available on specific weekdays, and Special Events appearing at irregular intervals. *Storyline Quests **Dragon Treasures *Limited Quests **Super Rare Card Chance **Hunting Grounds **Big Dorri Chance *Special Events **Raid Events **Guild vs Guild Events **Colosseum Events **Puzzle Events Enhancement & Evolution Enhancement and Evolution are the two processes used to increase the power of your cards in Reign of Dragons. *Enhancement *Evolution *Card Building and the (X-Y) Naming system **Card Building Calculator (coming soon) Trading The Bazaar offers players a way to trade most of their cards with other players, and to obtain cards from other players. You may put a card up for sale yourself, setting your desired price, or you can browse or search the bazaar for deals or specific cards. Battles (PvP) Players may attack each other at any time in Reign of Dragons, regardless of whether the target player is online. You may attack a player of any level, but you will automatically lose the fight if you attack a much weaker player. If your Attack Deck is stronger the defending player's Defense Deck (both including bonus effects) you win the battle. If instead you lose the battle, you may "Call for Reinforcements" for 300 Friendship Points, asking your guildmates to attack the target. If a guildmate responds and wins, any Dragon Treasures obtained will be sent to you. In Addition to Dorri and Dragon Treasures, players gain Battle Points for winning PvP battles. Reign of Dragons keeps a daily leaderboard of Battle Point leaders. Players can win prizes such as Stamina and Power potions for winning battles and making the leaderboards. Deck Bonuses Reign of Dragons gives you additional bonuses to your decks power based upon the realm and type of cards that you use. *'Realm Bonus' **Each card in your deck that matches the realm of your Captain card will recieve a 9% boost to ATK/DEF power. **Having 3 or more cards in your deck with matching Realms (any) will give a buff to that realms cards ATK/DEF. (Amount Unknown) *'Battle Formations' **You can gain bonuses to ATK/DEF or impose penalties on your opponents ATK/DEF depending on the number of each type of card in your deck. *'Skills' **Stronger cards have skills, that may apply a bonus to either itself, to some or all of your cards, or even a negative effect to some or all of your opponent's cards. Guild Hi, i would like to announce that a Guild Recruitment Guild now is up and running, brought to u from Chaotix XIII and Nur4n Guides Reign of Dragons guide by -Grim- Evolution Strategy Guide by Master XX NEW! Gems / GREE coin Best Value Guide External links Reign of Dragons Official Site ' 'Game Trailer Official Facebook Page Official Twitter Page Reign of Dragons Forum Community Reign of Dragons Walkthrough Reign of Dragons Full Information Forum (Under Construction) Additional Information Game Information *Seller: Drecom Co., Ltd *Category: Games *Size: 15.0 MB *Rating: Rated 9+ for the following reasons **Infrequent / Mild Cartoon or Fantasy Violence Game Requirements *iPhone 3GS, 4, 4S, 5 *iPod Touch (4th generation) *iPad IOS 4.3 or later *Android 2.3 or later Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse